The present disclosure relates generally to a metering system for an agricultural system, and more particularly to a metering system for plantlet casings.
Generally, seeding implements (e.g., seeders, planters) are towed behind or semi-mounted on a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. Seeding implements typically include multiple row units distributed across a width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface of a field, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit typically includes a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path (e.g., trench) for seed deposition into the soil. A seed tube (e.g., coupled to the opener) is configured to deposit seeds and/or other agricultural products (e.g., fertilizer) into the trench. The opener/seed tube is followed by closing discs that move displaced soil back into the trench and/or a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain agricultural system configurations, an air cart is used to meter and deliver agricultural product (e.g., seeds, fertilizer, etc.) to the row units of the seeding implement. The air cart generally includes a storage tank (e.g., a pressurized tank), an air source (e.g., a blower), and a metering system. The agricultural product is typically gravity fed from the storage tank to the metering system, which distributes a desired volume of agricultural product into an air flow generated by the air source. The air flow carries the product to the row units via conduits extending between the air cart and the seeding implement. The metering system typically includes meter rollers that regulate the flow of product based on meter roller geometry and rotation rate. Unfortunately, typical meter rollers may not be effective at metering casings that include plantlets from the storage tank to the row units. For example, plantlets may be disposed in casings (e.g., plantlet casings), which may not flow through typical metering systems.